1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Fin-FET and the method of forming the same, and more particularly, to a Fin-FET having an embedded fin structure and the method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, as various kinds of consumer electronic products are being constantly modified towards miniaturization development, the size of semiconductor components are modified to be reduced accordingly, in order to meet high integration, high performance, low power consumption, and the demand of products.
However, with the miniaturization development of the electronic products, current planar transistors no longer meet the requirements of the products. Thus, there is a development for non-planar transistor such as fin field effect transistors (Fin-FET) to achieve a high drive current and to lessen short channel effect. Because the Fin-FET basically has a three-dimensional structure, the forming method thereof is more complicated than that of the traditional structure. Generally, the Fin-FET is formed on a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate. There are still some problems needing to be overcome when forming the Fin-FET on traditional bulk-silicon substrate.
Therefore, there is still a need for a novel method of manufacturing a Fin-FET device.